k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Mio Akiyama's Gallery
Mio OP 1.png Mio OP 2.png Mio OP 3.png Anime Season 1: Mio and ritsu cheeks.png|Mio and Ritsu Tainaka pulling each other's cheek. Dissolution!.png|Mio celebrating Yui Hirasawa's joining. Mio headexplosion.png|Mio showing her hypersensitive side. Mio scared.PNG|Mio trying to block out stories about pain. Yui learning.png|Mio teaching Yui. Training Camp!.png|Mio in her swimsuit. Mio suggests holding a training camp.png|Mio ordering to hold a training camp for the Light Music Club. Ritsu with blister.png|Mio hit Ritsu. The LMC travels to the sea.png|Mio and the others watch the sea. Mio with her melon.png|Mio brought a watermelon. Tape side B.png|Mio while the tape switches to side B. Mio scared by Maddy Candy.png|Mio being scared by Death Devil's song. Mio strangles Ritsu.png|Mio knocking Ritsu out. Mio testing lyrics.png|Mio wondering about Tsumugi Kotobuki's weird mail. Mio faints.png|Mio faints because she was ordered to be the main vocalist. Mio Tension.png|Mio attempting to be calm. Mio in her black dress.png|Mio in her outfit for her first school festival. School Festival!.png|Mio and the others start the concert. Mio thanking the audience.png|Mio saying thanks to the audience. Mio finished.png|Mio being traumatised by her embarrassing accident. Mio got scared by Ritsu.png|Mio got scared by Ritsu during a past christmas. A game for a journey.png|Mio being daunted by Mugi's wealth. Mio in her kimono.png|Mio wearing a kimono. Light music club at the shrine.png|Mio praying after Yui got hit by Ritsu. Mio in her new class 2.png|Mio sitting in her new class while not knowing anybody. Mio and Nodoka.png|Mio, overjoyed to see Nodoka Manabe in her class. Sawako annoying.png|Mio being annoyed by Sawako Yamanaka. PickingonMio.png|Mio getting teased by Yui and Mugi. Mio jumps in for Yui.png|Mio saves the concert by singing instead of Yui. Mio scolds for Azusa.png|Mio tells the others to take practicing more seriously for Azusa Azusas talent.png|Mio being overwhelmed by Azusa Nakano's talent. Azusa snaps.png|Mio next to a raging Azusa. Neko Mio.png|Mio secretly trying on cat ears Mio neko mustache.png|Mio quickly covering what she was doing to Ritsu K-On! Ep 9 (9).png|Mio asks Azusa if she is okay with their club K-On! Ep 9 (10).png|Mio warns the others that Azusa might quit their club K-On! Ep 9 (12).png|Mio hits Ritsu Cut it out.png|Mio tells the others to stop goofing around with Azusa The LMC's secret.png|Mio making music with her friends. MioAkiyama(437).png|Mio in Azusa's thoughts Mio over Ritsu's new energy.png|Mio reacting to Ritsu's newfound energy to practice Light music club lunchtime.png|Mio cooking with her friends. The LMC playing with fireworks.png|Mio and the others playing with fireworks. Mio get scared.png|Mio got extremely scared by Sawako. Mugi finds a scared Mio.png|A frightened Mio found by Mugi Another training camp.png|Mio and the others at the beach. No band name.png|Mio and the others noticing that their club's band has no name yet. Mio finds left-handed basses.png|Mio admiring basses for lefties. Mio down.png|Mio fell because Ritsu pulled too much. Crisis!.png|Mio made Ritsu jealous. Ritsu annoys mio.png|Mio is annoyed by Ritsu's teasing Mio and ritsu make up.png|Mio and Ritsu make up after their dispute. Band name secured.png|Mio celebrating their band's new name, Ho-kago Tea Time. Yui made it in time.png|Mio comforting Yui. Mio at the seashore.png|Mio trying to come up with new lyrics at a seashore. MioAkiyama(85).jpg Season 2: Nodoka and the LMC surprised about Sawako.png|Mio being surprised about Sawako being Class 3-2's homeroom teacher. Mio, Himeko and Fūko.png|Mio during the term's opening ceremony. HTT in animal constumes.png|Mio wearing the horse outfit. HTT welcoming concert.png|Mio during the end of the welcoming concert. HTT while cleaning the clubroom.png|Mio while cleaning the club room. Evil aura.png|Mio being corrupted by the vast amount of money they just got. Mio, Ritsu and Azusa nervous.png|A nervous Mio trying to lie to Sawako. Class 3-2.png|Mio is standing in the third row, second from the left. Mio scared.png|Mio trying to block out Ritsu's scary story. Mio and Yui headbang.png|Mio hit her head against Yui's. Field Trip!.png|Mio and her friends arrived in Kyōto. Pillow fight.png|Mio got hit by Mugi's pillow. Mugi And Mio.png|Mio being unsure about continuing the pillow fight, unlike the eager Mugi next to her. Souvenir for Azusa.png|Mio and Ritsu arguing about a souvenir for Azusa. Ritsu scaring Mio.png|Mio being scared by Ritsu. End of the school trip.png|Mio and her friends laughing like crazy. Serious LMC.png|An overly serious Mio in Azusa's imagination. LMC seniors goofing around.png|An overly carefree Mio in Jun Suzuki's imagination. Love triangle.png|Mio teasing Azusa. The first scratch.png|Ritsu reminds Mio of her reaction after the first scratch on her bass appeared. Mio with her bass.png|Mio being happy about having her bass back. Mio getting spied on.png|Mio being stalked by the others. Sawako finished Mio.png|Mio got scared by Sawako. Unimpressed Mio.png|Mio realising that the club isn't able to help her. Megumi confession.png|Mio being shocked about Megumi Sokabe's confession to be her stalker. Megumi founded the fan club.png|Mio being appalled by Megumi who admitted to have founded the "Mio Akiyama Fanclub". The tea party is accepted.png|Mio is not pleased by the thought of having a teaparty about her. Mio biting her tongue.png|Mio biting her tongue. Mio and Azusa cutting the cake.png|Mio and Azusa cutting the cake during the tea party. Pure Pure Heart.png|Mio singing the band's song Pure Pure Heart. Mio and her fanclub.png|A nervous Mio sitting between her fans. Mio's fanclub.png|A photo of Mio and the members of her fan club. LMC studying.png|Mio studying in the school's library. Everybody at the local talent show.png|Mio watching "YuiAzu". No RitsuMio.png|Mio rejecting "RitsuMio". Norimi scary.png|Mio getting scared by Norimi Kawaguchi. Mio holding back her laughter.png|Mio holding back her laughter in class. Mio caught by Sawako.png|Mio got caught by Sawako. Sawako and Mio confused.png|Mio and Sawako being confused by Mugi's strange plea. Mio looks like Azusa.png|Mio's hair was tied up like Azusa's. Mio slaps Ritsu.png|Mio slaps Ritsu. Mio falls down.png|Mio falls down. Mio and Mugi wearing sauna suits.png|Mio and Mugi wearing suits to sweat even more. Hot!.png|Mio suffering in the heat. The LMC has a new air conditioner.png|Mio admiring the new air conditioner of the club. Sawako has the tickets.png|Mio admiring Sawako's tickets for the "Summer Festival". HTT at the Summer festival.png|HTT arrived at the Summer Festival. Summer Festival!.png|Mio finally got into the festival. Mio annoys Ritsu.png|Mio annoying Ritsu. Mio wearing her KAMAKIRI shirt.png|Mio wearing a Praying Mantis shirt. HTT watching the starry sky.png|Mio and her friends watching the starry sky. Mio yakisoba waterslide.jpg|Mio goes down the water slide with yakisoba. Ritsu hit by Mio.png|Mio whacking Ritsu. Mugi steals the strawberry.jpg‎‎|Mio has her strawberry cruelly taken from her. Mugihit.jpg|Mio can't bring herself to hit Mugi. Mio changes strings.jpg|Mio changes her strings. Upclass.JPG|Mio visiting Ritsu's house. Mio's objection.png|Mio objects to play the role of Romeo during the class' act. Mio enraged in class.png|Mio being angry at Yui being clever for once. Mio recommends Ritsu to play Romeo.png|Mio nominates Ritsu for the role of Juliet. Ichigo rejects to play Juliet.png|Mio listens to Ichigo Wakaōji rejecting Ritsu's offer to play the role of Juliet. Mio Ritsu lead roles.jpg|Mio is understandably scared of Sawako being the lead costume designer. Mio and Ritsu being suspicious of Mugi.png|Mio and Ritsu being suspicious of Mugi. Mio needs to act boyish.png|Mio needs to act boyish to play Romeo. Mio's first order.jpg|Mio fumbles her first order. Mio perfect smile.jpg|Mio pulls off a perfect smile after all the pressure. Mio's face gets fixed.png|Mio's frozen face gets fixed by Ritsu. Juliet dominating Romeo.png|Mio being dragged to the stage by Ritsu. Ro-mio.png|Mio as Romeo on stage. Mio after the class act.png|Mio after the class act came to an end. After the concert.png|Mio with her beloved band after the last school festival concert. Nodoka, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio graduating.png|Mio with Nodoka, Mugi and Ritsu on their graduation day. Keiko passing Mio's message to Michiko.png|Mio passed a message for Yui to Keiko Iida. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Mio's seat inside of her classroom (fourth row, second from the left, sitting behind Ichigo, in front of Nobuyo Nakajima and next to Akiyo Miyamoto to the left and Fūko Takahashi to the right). LMC with Eri and Akane.png|HTT taking a picture with Eri Taki and Akane Satō. Mio shocked.jpg|Mio is shocked to discover that the embarrassing recruitment video is missing . Mio and Ritsu after class.jpg Ritsu scolding the club.png|Mio clinging to an angry Ritsu. Mio angry with Ritsu.png|Mio gets mad by Ritsu's prank during the taking of the class photo. Group jump.png|Mio missed the signal to jump as the only one. Fooling_around_while_taking_pictures.png|Mio scolds Yui for ruining her passport photo. K-on-ep-10-2.jpg|Mio and the others after being spotted K-ON! Movie Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the airplane.png|Mio, Ritsu and Mugi sleeping in the plane. ArrivalatLondon.png|Mio and her friends arrive in London. HTT at Aldgate East.png|Mio and the others inside of the Aldgate East station. PlayinginSushiBar.png|HTT playing inside of a sushi bar. HTT annoying a policeman.png|Mio and her friends taking a picture with a policeman. HTT at the Abbey Road.png|Mio and her friends visiting the famous crossroads of the Abbey Road. Mio scared by the costumed man.png|Mio got scared by a masked man on the roads. HTT at the Tower of London.png|Mio and the others at the Tower of London. Nervous LMC seniors.png|Mio and the others are uncertain if Azusa will like their present for her. Anime Openings And Endings AfterschoolTeaTime(98).jpg|Mio and the others at the start of "Cagayake! GIRLS" Mio - Don't say lazy 2.png|Mio during the ending of the first season of the anime. Don't say lazy LMC.png|Mio and the others performing during the ending. Mio - Don't say lazy.png|Mio singing during the ending. Don't say lazy.png|Mio, Yui and Mugi performing. Bass - Mio.png|Mio's character introduction. Mio12.PNG|Mio's "Don't say 'lazy'" attire. Mio13.PNG|Another image of Mio's attire. Don't say lazy 2.png|Mio holding the letter "Z". K-ON! HTT - Don't Say Lazy.png|Mio holding the letter "Z" Don't say lazy 4.png|Mio and her club. GO GO MANIAC - Mio intro.png Mio and Ritsu OP 2.png|Mio and Ritsu during "GO! GO! MANIAC" File:GO_GO_MANIAC_-_Yui_1.png|Mio in Yui's intro in "GO! GO! MANIAC" GO GO MANIAC - Mio 1.png MioAkiyama(23).jpg|Mio during "GO! GO! MANIAC" K-ON!! OP 1 - LMC at a rainbow.png|Mio looking at a rainbow K-ON!! OP 1 - LMC walking together.png|Mio and her friends walking home together K-ON!! OP 1 - The LMC.png|Mio and her friends in "GO! GO! MANIAC" K-ON!! OP 1 - LMC running.png|Mio skipping with her friends Listen ED 1.png|Mio and the group in Listen!! Mio - Listen!!.png HTT Listen.png|Mio and the rest facing the mysterious girl MioAkiyama(440).png MioAkiyama(441).png Listen!! ED HTT lights.png Mio winking (K-ON!! ED 1).png|Mio winking in "Listen!!" star eye Mio - Listen!!.png MioAkiyama(228).jpg|Mio during "Utauyo!! MIRACLE" MioAndRitsu(6).jpg|Mio and Ritsu during "Utauyo!! MIRACLE" K-On!!(1).jpg|Mio and the others hugging Sawako No, Thank You intro 1.png|Mio at the door at the beginning of "No, Thank You!" No, Thank You intro 2.png|Mio walking towards the screen with a spray can No, Thank You intro 3.png|Mio in front of the screen before spraying over it No, Thank You - Mio intro 4.png|Mio with her eyes closed in "No, Thank You!" No, Thank You - Mio intro 5.png Mio - No, Thank You.png|Mio during the second ending of the second season of the anime. HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Mio with her friends in their first attire. Mio - NO, Thank You.png|Mio walking through the "HTT-landscape". No, Thank You! - Mio close up.png Mio - No, Thank You 2.png|Mio's "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Mio with her friends in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Mio and her band at the end of the ending. K-On!!(2).jpg|Mio and the others hugging Ui and Jun Ura-On! Mio won't show her forehead.png|Mio doesn't want to show her forehead to Yui. Ritsu kicked into the snow.png|Mio kicked Ritsu into her snowman. Manga K-ON! Manga Volume 2.png|Mio on the cover of Volume 2 K-ON!_Volume_1_Back_Side.png|Mio wearing a made outfit on the back cover of Volume 1 K-ON!_Volume_2_Special_Back_Side.png|Mio on the alternative back cover of Volume 2 Mio manga.png MioAkiyama(428).png MioAkiyama(427).png MioAkiyama(251).png Mio by Kakifly sketch.jpg|A sketch of Mio by Kakifly. AfterschoolTeaTime(134).jpg Ch_2_-_Pg_2.png|Mio's introduction in Volume 1 - Chapter 2 Mio chases Ritsu blindfolded.png|Mio chases Ritsu while searching for the watermelon. Manga debut of Yui's and Ui's parents.png|Yui tells Mio and Ritsu about her mother and father for the first time. Akira-First-Appearance.png|Mio telling Yui to wake up during the university entrance ceremony. Kana's death glare.png|Mio being stopped by Kana Yoshii's death glare. Chiyo explains.png|Chiyo Hirose explains Kana's actions to Mio. Mio, Kana and Ayame perform together.png|Mio, Kana and Ayame Yoshida perform together. K-ON! Manga Mio Christmas.jpg|A Christmas illustration of Mio, with Yui, Ritsu and Mugi. K-On!(5).jpg K-On!(6).jpg K-On!(8).jpg K-ON!_Volume_4_Special_Back_Side_2.png|Mio on an alternative back cover of Volume 4 K-ON!_Vol.4_Special_Cover_3.png|Mio on an alternative cover for Volume 4 K-ON!_Volume_4_Special_Back_Side_4.png|Mio on an alternative back cover of Volume 4 K-ON! HTT Studio Mix Manga illust.jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(133).jpg K-ON!_Manga_College_Bonus.png|Mio on a bonus page of the College Volume K-On!_Manga_-_Mio_Akiyama_Cover.jpg|Mio on an alternate cover for Volume 3 K-On!(21).jpg K-On!(24).jpg MioAndRitsu(7).jpg MioAndYui(7).jpg K-ON! Hobunsha Rainy season clear card Yui and Mio.jpg|A rainy season clear card of Mio and Yui K-ON! Movie Manga by Kakifly.jpg K-ON! Manga feat HTT.jpg K-ON! College alt cover 3.jpg Official Artworks And Others Mio Akiyama Character Profile 1.png|Mio's first character profile. Mio Akiyama Character Profile 2.png|Mio's second character profile. Mio Akiyama artwork.png|A full body shot of Mio. Mio.jpg|Mio's character artwork. Mio with Bass.jpg|Mio with her bass. Mio with her bass 2.png|Another image of Mio with her bass. The new LMC 4.jpg|Mio alongside the newly founded Light Music Club. The new LMC 3.jpg|Mio's fingertips getting sampled by Yui. The new LMC 2.jpg|Mio and her friends on their way back home. The new LMC.jpg|Mio and her friends in their new clubroom. The new LMC.png|Mio and the others eating snacks in Yui's room. Mio PJs.png|Mio in PJs. Mio, Ritsu and Yui with flyers.jpg|Mio passing out flyers. K-ON Chibi characters.png|A chibi Mio holding a cookie stick. K-ON halloween.jpg|Mio wearing cat ears. HTT during autumn.png|Mio and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Mio and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Mio wearing a beige pullover. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Mio wearing a "Santa Claus costume" with two flags of the United Kingdom. Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Mio wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Mio holding a present. HTT during christmas.jpg|Mio baking a cake. Azusa and Mio in christmas outfits.jpg|Mio and Azusa in christmas outfits. Yui and Mio in christmas outfits.jpg|Mio and Yui in christmas outfits. Mio, Yui and Ui.jpg|Mio, Yui and Ui Hirasawa in the winter. Yui, Ui, Azusa and Mio.jpg|Mio alongside Yui, Ui and Azusa. K-ON Food Chain.png|Mio in the K-ON! Food Chain. Mio, Azusa and Yui with candy.png|Mio, Azusa and Yui eating candy. Girls with glasses.jpg|Mio and her friends wearing glasses. Mio Mugi Pocky.png|Mio and Mugi eating Pocky. Ritsu, Mio and Mugi with giant sweets.jpg|Mio wearing striped stockings. HTT in maid outfits.png|Mio and her friends in maid outfits. DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Mio with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. MioAkiyama(163).jpg|Mio on the cover of "Listen!!" Listen!! artwork.png|Mio with her "doppelgänger". AfterschoolTeaTime(38).jpg MioAkiyama(235).png|Mio on the cover of "Unmei wa Endless" HTT posing.jpg|Mio and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Mio and Ritsu reading a book. HTT group image .png|Mio with her band lined up. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Mio alongside HTT. HTT group image 3.png|Mio with her bandmembers. Fairy tail HTT.png|Mio wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT in a park.jpg|Mio and HTT inside of a park. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Mio wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Mio and her friends wearing headphones. HTT eating snacks.png|Mio eating snacks in the club's room. HTT on the stairs.png|Mio and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Mio and HTT in a café in London. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Mio and HTT wielding umbrellas. Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Yui graduating.jpg|Mio and her three friends graduating. HTT before the concert.png|Mio and her band before the concert starts. Yui and Mio in the summer.jpg|Mio and Yui in the summer. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Mio and her friends embracing Azusa. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Mio lying on the club room floor. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Mio with the letter "O" on her stomach. Mio in her swimsuit.png|Mio in her swimsuit. HTT with Ton.png|Mio, her friends and their pet Ton. HTT at the beach.png|Mio and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Mio wearing a pink shirt with the kanji 音 on it. Yui, Mugi and Mio at the beach.jpg|Mio, Mugi and Yui at the beach. HTT wearing dresses.png|Mio wearing a sweaterdress. HTT group image 5.png|Mio and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT group image 6.png|Mio with a Union Jack teddy bear. HTT conga line.png|Mio and her friends doing a conga line. HTT group image 4.jpg|Mio and her friends on the stage in London. Yui's Valentine Day's present.jpg|Mio observing Yui handing over a present. Mugi, Ritsu and Mio at the beach.png|Mio, Mugi and Ritsu at the beach. HTT with nail polish.png|Mio wearing an European school uniform, white ear studs and blue nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Mio during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. HTT in casual clothes.png|Mio in casual clothes. Mio wearing a flouncy pullover.png|Mio wearing a blue, flouncy pullover. HTT in the spring.jpg|Mio and the rest of HTT lying on a lawn in spring. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu at the arcade.jpg|Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Yui on an arcade sticker. HTT on the run.png|Mio and her friends on the run. Listen!!.png|Mio in her "Listen!!" outfit. No, Thank You!.png|Mio in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Mio in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. Azusa nodoka surprise.jpg|Mio watches Yui hugging Azusa and Nodoka from behind. Ritsu and Mio with ice.jpg|Mio eating Ritsu's ice. Mio and Yui singing 2.png|Mio and Yui singing together. Death Devil HTT.png|Mio and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Death Devil Mio.png|Mio in her Death Devil outfit. AfterschoolTeaTime(26).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(24).jpg mioinwonderland.png|Mio wearing a blue dress. Mio Fender Japan 62 Reissue Jazz Bass.jpg|'Elizabeth': Mio's left-handed Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst. K-On!(1).jpg|Mio and the others on a pamphlet for the "Let's Go!" Live Concert AfterschoolTeaTime(10).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(20).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(13).jpg K-On! 5th Anniversary iPad Air Cover.jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(128).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(127).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(113).jpg MioAkiyama(259).jpg|Mio featured on a booklet of the "GO! GO! MANIAC" album AfterschoolTeaTime(129).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(119).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(137).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(138).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(139).jpg MioYuiAndAzusa(4).jpg K-On!(9).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(142).jpg K-ON!(26).jpg MioYuiAndAzusa(7).jpg MioRitsuAndAzusa(2).jpg MioRitsuAndMugi(4).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(21).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(35).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(37).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(36).jpg K-ON!(46).png Category:Mio Akiyama Category:Galleries